Episode 79
Hiram is the seventy-ninth episode of Encantadia. It aired on November 3, 2016. Summary The episode opens in Lireo, where Kahlil watches a mother and her baby. He calls for Alena. Pirena also wonders where Alena is, but assures Kahlil that Alena is doing something to return. Meanwhile, Ybarro wakes up and sees Alena, who tells him to take care of Kahlil until she returned. When he rose up she was gone, but he was holding a twig. It turns out that he was dreaming, but he found the same twig from his dream beside his bed. Ybarro thinks it was the sign he asked for, confirming that Kahlil is really his son. Ybarro promises Alena that he will take care of Kahlil. He asked Lusog where Amihan is, who replied that Amihan had gone again. Paopao was playing with Banak and Nakba. Ybarro approaches him and sought to borrow the Fifth Gem for a while, making Paopao think. At Ayleb, Amihan requested for the crystal necklace of Adhara from LilaSari. Ybarro begs Paopao for the Fifth Gem, saying he needed it to save his son. Paopao agrees to give the Fifth Gem, on the condition that Ybarro give it back to him. Mayca tells Amihan that she put the crystal in Adhara's grave. LilaSari authorized Mayca to lead Amihan there. Hitano was about to say something about an alliance between Amihan and LilaSari, reminding her that Amihan is Hagorn's enemy, but LilaSari said she does not make friends, but only thinks of the good of the group. Lira tries to teleport herself out of the crystal but Ether finds the crystal and swallowed it. Mayca and Amihan see her. Amihan attacked Ether, but she escaped. Danaya reprimands Banak and Nakba for trying to take Paopao's food. Paopao told Banak and Nakba that they cannot get his food, "over his dead body". Danaya was curious on what Paopao said and was amazed when he explained it. She then asked Paopao where Ybarro is. Paopao said he lent him his gem so he could fight Pirena. Danaya was surprised by what he said. In Lireo, Ybarro told Pirena that he did not bring a gem from her sisters, but brought something as valuable. Pirena became excited and demanded the Fifth Gem. Ybarro demanded his son, so Pirena ordered Gurna to fetch Kahlil. Paopao said that Ybarro asked for the gem from him, so he gave it. Danaya said he should not have done it and teleported away, annoyed. Amihan went to Cassiopea to seek her help in finding Lira. Cassiopea said the snake she saw must be the goddess Ether. Amihan recalls the fallen kingdom of Etheria, the history of which was told to her by Aquil. Amihan wondered what Ether needed from Lira. Cassiopea said she doesn't know, but notes that Ether is protecting Kahlil, Alena's son, destined to kill Lira, the destined bringer of peace in Encantadia. Amihan wanted to know where she could find Ether, but Cassiopea said she doesn't know, for Ether is a Bathaluman and vastly more powerful than her. Ether says Amihan will not be able to find her daughter, who is now in her power. She declares that no one and no power can see Lira's fate, since she will not let peace return to Encantadia. Gurna brings Kahlil. Ybarro apologized to Kahlil for wounding him before. Pirena demanded the Fifth Gem. Ybarro takes out the Fifth Gem, but Danaya appears and snatches it. Danaya grabs Ybarro and teleports away. Amihan teleports back to their camp and tells Imaw that she failed once again, now that a goddess had taken Lira. Hagorn dreamed that Ether had summoned him and came to her. Ether gave him the crystal, telling him to keep it away from anyone, especially Amihan, for her daughter Lira is sealed within it. Hagorn promised to take care of it. Lira mocks Hagorn within the crystal. Pirena asked Danaya to come out, sensing that she is still in the palace. Danaya and Ybarro suddenly appear behind Gurna and Kahlil. Danaya pushed Gurna away and took Kahlil with Ybarro. Pirena was enraged and slew a Hathor. Gurna, who was nearby, pushed a Hathor towards Pirena, who slew the Hathor. Gurna asked Pirena if she wanted more. Pirena said she wanted to kill Danaya. Imaw tells Amihan that he believes Amihan's love for Lira is greater than whatever enchantment or power, even that of a goddess's. Amihan said she is still thinking of a way to save Lira. Wantuk excitedly announced an arrival. Danaya, Kahlil and Ybarro arrived. Danaya introduced Kahlil to Amihan. Amihan remembered that Cassiopea said Kahlil would kill her daughter. She nevertheless said that she is glad to meet Kahlil. Amihan envies Ybarro now that he has one of his children with him. Ybarro says that they will find Lira too. Pirena watches them at a distance. Gurna reports to Hagorn the loss of Kahlil. Hagorn says they are really unreliable. Gurna said that Pirena is doing something at that very moment. Hagorn told her to tell Pirena to make sure she succeeds, because he had been unhappy with both of them for a long time. Paopao apologizes to Danaya on what he did. Danaya gives the Fifth Gem back to Paopao, on the condition that he will not lend or give it to anyone else. Paopao welcomes back his friend. When Danaya left, Pirena appears and kidnaps Paopao. Ybarro tells Kahlil that he would be sleeping in his tent. Kahlil sees an animal and becomes interested in it. Ybarro asked Kahlil if he knows him but Kahlil ignored him. So Ybarro tells Kahlil that he is his father, and that his mother Alena would one day return. Lusog informs Ybarro that Paopao is missing. Danaya becomes annoyed and informs Aquil and Muros that Paopao is missing. She asked them if they knew where Paopao went. Amihan went to the ruins of Etheria with Muyak. Imaw had told her about its location long ago, but they had been forbidden to go there. Amihan asked Ether to come out. Muyak tells Amihan not to challenge or anger the goddess but Amihan said that her fear is greater for her daughter's safety than Ether. Ether appears, glowing in fearsome gold. Trivia *First mention and appearance of Etheria in an episode. *Ybarro has briefly held an elemental gem (the Fifth Gem) for the first time in this requel, unlike the original Ybarro who had never held any of the four elemental gems.